


Charlastor Week

by RockiinRobynTweet



Series: Charlastor Week [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Cooking, Dancing, F/M, Family, Food, Gore, Humans, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Kids, Kissing, Love, Murder, New Orleans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sadness, Singing, Tears, Violence, date, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet
Summary: Charlastor week- Day 1 2020Prompt- Musical (Singing/Dancing)Song- Red lips, Kiss my blues away
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Charlastor Week

**Author's Note:**

> And I thought I wasn't going to be able to write this is a day. Well lo and behold here it is day 1 of Charlastor week. Hope y'all like it! For day 2 the human AU. It's my whole story I'm working on right now "Secrets" luckily that gives me enough time to write for the day 3 prompt lol. Anyways hope y'all like it!!

It was a nice day. Charlie had been promoted at her job. She was now head of the decorating department. She was very happy because she had worked very hard for her place. But that all changed when she came home. For she knew she would meet with her boyfriend. She doesn't know why they were still together. And so she took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hey I got some news!” Charlie yelled as she was going into the kitchen to start making dinner.

“Oh and what is that?” Asked her boyfriend reading a newspaper while sitting down at the table.

“I got promoted! And I’m now head of the decorating department.” She smiled excitedly while putting on an apron.

“Where do you work again?” He asked lowering his newspaper to stare at her in the eyes.

“Harold I’ve told you many times. I’m a florist…” Her smile dropped. It was like he was never listening.

He lifted up his newspaper and started reading it again. “It’s about time. Also don’t make dinner were going out tonight.”

Charlie’s smile returned, they were going out! They were finally able to spend time with each other. “What for? And where?” She started undoing her apron.

“I have some buddies that invited me and their lady friends are going to be there as well so why not just bring you along. So that you can actually make friends. And we're going dancing so go get dressed we're leaving soon.” 

Charlie giggled and ran to her closet. And choose a cute black dress with black heels. As she got done she ran toward Harold to show him. She twirled.

“What do you think?” She asked excitedly.

“Meh. Could've done better but we're leaving now.” Charlies smiled dropped, this was her favorite dress. He then opened up the door and motioned her to follow him. They then hooked arms and made their way.

“So who is all gonna be there?” 

“Ah just a few friends. Like Husk, Angel, Pentious, Arakniss, Tom, Vox, Val you know then the girls like Niffty, Katie, Molly, and Velvet.”

“Fun fun. Can’t wait.” Charlie said sarcastically they all didn't like her well the females did not except for Niffty and Molly. They were the nicest ones but she knew they wouldn't be near her or talk to her that much. Since Molly and Angel were siblings they would be together most of the night. While Husk and Niffty were practically siblings but weren't. Another lonely night. The duo then got there and went inside and went toward the group of friends.

They all greeted each other then Husk said something. “Hey so I’ll like to introduce you guys to my new friend.” Charlie looked over and saw an unfamiliar figure by Husk. He was skinny and tall with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and very nice clothing very attractive. Then he spoke.

“Pleasure to be meeting you all! Quite a pleasure! My name is Alastor.” His voice was so full of life, and fun it was addicting to hear. Harold then ruined it with his voice.

“Hey are you that radio host?”

Alastor chuckled. “The one and only!” He then winked.

“Well I’d be damn look at that.” He then nudged Charlie on the shoulder. She looked up to him to see a huge smile. “Charlie this is the guy I was talking about last night on the radio ain’t that something?”

Charlie softly smiled. “That’s pretty unfortunate to see him here.” 

“Well hey let me get drinks and we can get this night started!” Harold walked away.

Charlie got worried. Harold was different when he was drunk and she didn't like that but she could only do so much to stop him. Then her train of thought got interrupted. She turned around only to look up to see a smiling man towering over her.

“Charlie isn't it?” He asked, cocking his right eyebrow.

Charlie chuckled. “Yes.”

“May I just say you look beautiful. I know you're taken but I just wanted to say that.”

Charlie blushed. “Thank you it means a lot.”

“Anytime doll.” He then kissed her hand. Harold had never done that let alone call her beautiful it was always just ‘You look nice.’ or ‘Good job at looking decent.’ At that moment Charlie just wanted to hug the man for she had never been called beautiful by a man that wasn't family.

Harold then came back with drinks and the night went on. After a while everyone started dancing and Harold was drunk so he asked Charlie to dance. As much as she didnt want to, she agreed. They were so sloppy. Stepping on each others feet. Going in different directions was awful. After awhile it was finally over and Harold went over to go talk to Katie. And so Charlie went to the bathroom to freshen up. But when she came back she froze. There she saw her boyfriend kissing another girl. She didn't know why but she started crying. She wanted to walk away and go home.

But she snapped she finally had enough of him being rude. So she stomped over.

“What are you doing?!” Harold only chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. And me merily answered. 

“Kissing a hotter woman than you will ever be.” He then kissed Katie again. 

“But- We- Were..” She started crying and walked away she couldn't talk or she would end up crying too much so she went outside in front of the place and sat down, and cried silently. But then she got interrupted. Someone sat beside her and rubbed her shoulder.

“Please go away. I want to be alone.” She then buried her head deeper in between her arms.

“Darling we both know that’s a lie.” Alastor said smoothly. Charlie’s head shot up. He was right she didn't want to be alone but what else was she supposed to do. She then got up. 

“Sorry, this is so embarrassing.” She then rubbed her eyes.

Alastor stood up. “Don’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong. And it’s okay to cry.” He then grabbed both her hands. “But I prefer you with a smile.”

Charlie half-smiled at what he said. She was happy that someone was talking to her and being nice instead of being rude.”

“Let’s dance.”

Charlie got confused. “What?”

“If there's one thing that always cheered me up it was dancing. And I want to see if it would cheer you up.” He then grabbed her hands once more. 

“Okay, but I’m not a great dancer.”

“Don’t worry doll. Just follow my lead.”

And so the two started slow dancing. Listening to the faint music in the club. Darkness and stars surrounding them. It was just the two of them dancing in silence with the only sound being music in the club that was faintly being heard. Then Alastor started singing a verse of a popular song at the time. 

“I don't worry when the blues come stealing

I know how to cure them right away

Anytime I get that lonesome feeling

I call up my sweetie andsay:

Red lips kiss my blues away

Red lips kiss the night to day

Any old-time that you come cud-dl'-ing near

Isn't it strange that the way that the blues disappear?

Red lips hold them close to mine

Sweetheart don't de-lay

Come make a dozen trips, Let your red ruby lips,

Kiss my blues a- way!”

He held that last note a little longer. His voice was so calming and soft. It made Charlie feel like all her worries went away and she was happy, she felt like someone actually cared for her. Alastor was here not caring that she was a mere stranger. His mission is to make the girl smile. Without realizing Charlie snuggled her head on his chest. While they were still slow dancing. She didn't care if they were strangers and just met. She felt different around Alastor. She had never felt like this toward anyone for Harold was her only boyfriend. But at that moment she wanted to be near and only near Alastor. Little did she know he felt the same way.

After they got done they both pulled away. And there she was smiling. Alastor had completed his goal of making the charming belle smile. 

“Thank you for the dance Alastor. You were right I feel much better. And may I say you have a gorgeous voice.” 

“Anytime dear. You made the dance 10x better, because believe or not you were a great dancing partner. And thank you dear. Maybe my voice is just as pretty as you are darling.” He then kissed her on the forehead.

Without thinking Charlie gave him a hug. To which Alastor flinched but he didn't mind and hugged her back. And heard the tiniest whisper.

“Thank you Al.”


End file.
